What's to be better at?
by CURSEDvenus
Summary: [oneshot]Naruto’s better than Kiba right? Everyone knows that… Inuzuka accepting the fact?.. Kiba X Sakura [requested by Selene69]


**(A/N): **Hello there my fellow readers and reviewers! Here's another oneshot written by yours truly… I hope you like it… I don't have much to say so let's get going shall we?

This fanfic is dedicated to Selene69's cute request .… Hope you like it! And thanks for requesting!!!

**Genre: **Romance/Drama and some humor.

**Rating: **T (for language and umm… fluff? . )

**Summary: **Naruto's better than Kiba right? Everyone knows that… but does the Inuzuka accept the fact?

**Disclaimer: **Sure! I'm getting like a million bucks from doing this fanfic… be jealous… be VERY jealous! (I'm just kidding okay? Don't sue me now...)

**Hyuu **(Inner Sakura)

_Hyuu _(Outer Sakura talking to Inner Sakura X.x)

DOGDOGDOG... (change of scene? or ending of a POV... go figure)

…Enjoy…

* * *

"**What's to be better at?"**

She watched them quarrel yet again, making her both annoyed and nervous. Annoyed, because they would do this EVERY TIME they saw each other… and nervous, because not ALL their quarrels ended with words only… some would get physical, and she hated that.

Her pink hair swayed with the strong wind, making her turn around, quickly scanning the area for no particular reason… the wind was not a mere breeze and that in itself was a sign that there would be a storm after awhile. She then averted her eyes back to the loud boys, making sure they were still using their mouths as a form of attack.

As she glanced over to them, she realized that the second one didn't have the usual, medium sized white doggy beside him.

At that moment, she felt a slight nudge right beside her left leg… It was none other then Akamaru… Inuzuka Kiba's dog.

She smiled sweetly at the dog beside her and picked him up, not scared at all for she was used to this… She knew that the dog liked her and the opposite way was true as well.

"Konichiwa, Akamaru… Daijo bu?"

The white fluffy animal barked happily, telling Sakura that he indeed was doing well.

She lifted her eyes up once again after another smile at the dog and started listening into the heated conversation,

"You know I'm better than you, Inuzuka!!! I beat you in the Chuunin exams dude! That's proof enough!"

The brown haired boy's eyes glittered with amusement, "So? That doesn't mean you're better… you also beat Neji in the exams, but you know that you're not better than him don't you?"

The blonde haired boy just stuck his tongue out and replied loudly, "That doesn't count! He's a genius! And one day, I WILL become better than him!"

And before the canine owner could even think of another smart response, Naruto shouted out happily, "There are a lot of things I can prove to you that I'm better, and most… you'll just deny and shoot out to me another one of your crazy comebacks… but there is ONE thing that you will NEVER be able to surpass me in."

Kiba rolled his eyes boringly and signaled impatiently to the boy in front of him to continue his rambling…

The cherry blossom shook her head and sighed… when will they both grow up?

"You will never have Sakura-chan look your way… EVER."

The pink haired kunoichi gasped lightly at the blonde's harsh words… THAT was a bit too much… or maybe it was just her. She also managed to catch a small glimpse of sadness in the brown haired teenager's eyes… Did Naruto's words actually take effect on him?

Kiba's head lowered slightly with disappointment as he heard the loud Uzumaki state his last words proudly… but since he WAS Kiba, he didn't show the yellow haired boy that he was saddened even a bit. Instead, he grinned widely and quickly thought of some words to reply Naruto with.

"Yeah? Well… have fun being better than me at the moment… it won't last long." The canine owner stated out, a bit too proudly, immediately disappearing with a puff of smoke, leaving Naruto to arch an eyebrow in confusion.

Another howl of wind slightly pushed Sakura forward, making Akamaru yelp helplessly against the it… Tsunade's apprentice quickly turned to the dog beside her then sighed… Kiba had forgotten his dog. And with that realization, her eyes widened… He NEVER left his dog alone, unless it was for a good reason, which would of course, would have to be told to the furry creature first. Kiba never left him without the dog knowing.

So as Sakura picked Akamaru up, she had analyzed that either the brown haired boy was in a very big hurry to get to a certain somewhere OR he really did take Naruto's comment by heart.

"Naruto, Kiba-san left his dog here…" Sakura silently whispered to the boy in front of her, who was at that very moment trying to figure out why the other loud person had just disappeared.

"Did I say too much, Sakura-chan?"

DOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOG

**Kiba's POV**

DAMMIT!!! That Hokage freak caught me unguarded! Even **I **couldn't make any other smart comebacks… where'd THAT stupid idea come from anyways? Letting a girl into our conversation… what a chicken.

I sighed deeply as I jumped from branch to branch, just wanting to be alone at the moment. The fox boy was right. Not just in his words, but generally…Girl's don't look my way… it had always been like that. When I was still a genin, I had a crush on my team mate, Hinata. I thought that a few years ago, when that stupid loud mouthed blonde rejected her, I would finally have my chance. But the exact opposite happened.

At least when she was in love with Naruto, she would still talk to me… of course, only as a friend. But now, she rarely sees me… Are you asking why?

Well, a few months after Naruto's dumb decision, that Uchiha dude came back… and guess what? It was Hinata's job to nurse him back to health, since Tsunade-sama didn't want to let Sakura's emotions spill out if she was the one to do it.

Although their relationship was nothing but wrapping bandages, mere nods, and sometimes a "thank you" here or there, (Hinata told me all of this, as friends… what else?)

Weirdly enough, the two quiet people fell in love, breaking two hearts in the process.

Mine, and the pink haired kunoichi… Haruno Sakura.

I felt sorry for her, since I knew exactly how she felt, she loved Sasuke but he ended up being with Hinata, and I loved Hinata but she ended up being with Sasuke… how ironic.

But that's just Hinata, I mean ALL girls I know, don't EVER look my way… I mean even that Kyuubi holder had people looking at him.

Hinata used to love him… right now; I've been hearing rumors that, that Yamanaka girl has been following him for quite some time.

Most of the people I know have secret admirers, following every step they take…

But not me… I don't really understand why, but maybe it's because I don't look as nice as the other guys? I really don't know…

I sighed once more as I turned to face my right,

"Right? Akam-…." I stopped in my tracks and quickly looked back, where was that dog?

"Akamaru?? Where are youuuuuu??" I shouted out loudly, hoping to hear a bark from somewhere in between the mess of trees.

And when I didn't, my eyes widened… I had left him. I NEVER did that… Damn that Naruto! It's all his freakin fault!!! I closed my eyes and used my nose to smell if he was still nearby…

He was still somewhere there, but he was currently moving farther away… I ran towards where I was just quarreling with Naruto awhile ago, hoping to find someone who could tell me where my dog was.

DOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOG

**Sakura's POV**

Jeez that Inuzuka! He's gonna pay me baaaaaad. It's a good thing my parents are out on some trip, otherwise I wouldn't be able to take Akamaru in for the night.

Before I had left, I told Kakashi sensei to tell Kiba that if he saw him, that his white doggy was under my custody for now…

I just hope that dog-nin's okay… he wasn't really the type to show his emotions and sadness definitely did NOT suit him… that's if he was even sad from the start…

DOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOG

Rain started falling down from the now dark sky, even though it was still half way through the afternoon.

The dog ninja made his way quickly to the clearing, scanning the area to find anyone so that he could ask whether or not that person knew where his dog was.

Aha! Kakashi…

The Inuzuka's hair was now soaked, making the usual spikes disappear and instead, letting his brown hair droop over his eyes, making his appearance seem strangely appealing.

He made his way to the silver haired jounin, annoyance glimmering in his dark eyes,

"Oi! Sensei! Do you know where my Akamaru is?"

A small grunt was followed by the dog-nin's question, irritating Kiba even more that the person who was currently sitting in front of him, was only interested in reading his pervert book.

"Kakashi-sensei, where is my dog?" Inuzuka asked again, his voice getting harsher.

The silver sensei sighed as he closed his book quickly glancing at the tall boy standing before him boringly, "Go to Sakura's house… you'll find him there… now leave me read in peace."

The dark haired boy smirked as he quickly disappeared, making himself reappear somewhere inside Konoha… He shook his head with disgust... who in the world reads perverted books IN the rain?

He then sighed again for no reason at all, as he started to ask around; where the pink haired girl's house was.

DOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOG

**Kiba's POV**

Akamaru can take care of himself… She didn't have to take him... now I'm going to have to repay her. I just know it! As soon as I knock on that door, this pink haired thingy's going to start rambling about nonsense, and somewhere in between those words would be "You owe me big time Inuzuka! BIG TIME!" Man! I hate it when people call me by my clan's name… It's not like we don't know each other! Hell, we've practically lived our whole lives knowing each other! But then again, what do I care? It's not like I WANT her to call me "Kiba." That'd just be scary….

I knocked on the door as I took a deep breath, readying myself for one the many lectures Naruto warned me about…

A few seconds later, I heard laughter and a few things falling down I think… I smirked happily as I figured that it was Akamaru that was making her laugh so freely. That dog has always liked that kunoichi… and she liked him in return…

"Inuzuka! Finally! I was star-…" she stopped in the middle of her sentence then pulled me in, quickly wrapping me in her arms, and leading me to her living room… I could feel it, my face slowly accumulating heat from the girl's sudden action.

"Jeez, Inuzuka! What the hell is wrong with you? It's raining cats and dogs out there and you just HAD to look for your dog! You could have just gotten him when the rain stopped! I would take good care of him, right Akamaru?" I hear my white companion bark happily then paddle off somewhere in the house.

I looked away from those green determined eyes then grunted,

"I would never do that to Akamaru…"

Silence filled the room after I had said that, so I shifted in the sofa and glanced back at the girl who was now sitting on the other side of the soft piece of furnitur, currently smiling sweetly at nothing in particular...

"I see… that seems like you…"

I nodded then stood up from the sofa, whistling for my dog to come.

"What? You can't go now!" Sakura said, and maybe it's just me but I heard a slight panic and worry in her voice…

"And why not, your highness?" I teased, not looking at her and still waiting impatiently for that canine of mine.

"Because it's still raining you mutt! You'll both get wet!"

I shook my head sarcastically, adding a"tsk" here and a "tsk" there.

"You have forgotten that I am a shinobi… I do not need to walk outside to get home… it's not that far so I'll just transport myself, or do I need to explain even THAT to my majesty?"

Her eyes shone with anger as she tried to keep herself from punching me… how cute…

"Fine! Do what you want you arrogant son of a-…" I stopped her from continuing her harsh sentence as I placed my hand over her mouth, signaling her to shut up.

"Now, Now… No need for such bad manners… and anyways, why do you care? It'll be less a burden if I'm gone anyways." I said calmly this time, removing my hand from her mouth and taking Akamaru who had finally decided to show up in my hands.

Sheesh! The difference between people! This pink haired cotton candy is SO not like Hinata… But why does that in itself sound amuzing?

DOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOG

**Sakura's POV**

God this guy was getting on my nerves! He's even more annoying than Naruto… and he's like at the end of my line right now… what about Kiba?

But I calmed my nerves down when he removed his hand from my mouth, I have to admit though… that was a very soft touch indeed… **PERVERT!!!! My outer self is a pervert! NOOOOOO! I shall not live to see tomorrow!!!!!**

_Shut the hell up…_

So I turned around and before the brown haired annoyance could leave, I asked him quickly, "Was his words too harsh, Kiba-san? Were you offended by it in any way?"

But all I got as an answer was a grunt and a rude, "What's it to you, Sakura-hime?"

But I didn't feel any anger in me when he said it. Even though it was with such a sarcastic suffix and with that VERY irritating tone... I heard something else in it… what was it?

Sadness? Loneliness? Hatred? Jealousy?

Aaaaargh! I don't know… I don't understand many feelings anymore… I'm going to have to talk to him, although it won't be easy since he'll just laugh it off and grin widely the next time I see him, saying that it's not a big deal… Replica of Naruto… Creepy…

DOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOG

**1 month later**

It was a beautifully clear day in Konoha, and Kiba couldn't help but smile into the air, unaware that a certain pink haired ninja saw THAT smile… a smile no one had seen ever before. Not even Hinata… why? He himself did not know the reason why, maybe it was because he knew it was something special since many of his relatives said that he inherited it from his mother, which he loved ever so dearly. So he always kept it in, waiting for that one moment he would smile that amazing expression to a special someone… I wonder who the special person is…

He closed his eyes and turned to face his white fluffy companion… Akamaru was resting happily under a tree not very far from the clearing which made Kiba nod his head happily and return to looking up at the sky… It really was a beautiful day.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath… she had no idea why, but that smile made her blush furiously… not that same blush which would have shown on her face a few years ago if Sasuke just talked… No, it was something very different.

She made her way across the clearing to the place where the Inuzuka was calmly looking up into the sky…

"Ohio, Kiba-san… What are you doing here all alone?"

Her voice was not unfamiliar to him as he quickly sat up, not surprised that he wasn't able to smell her since he was watching the clouds above so intensely.

"Sakura-hime… Haven't seen you in awhile... wazzup?!" The boy asked playfully, earning a happy glare from the girl who was now sitting a few inches away.

"Nothing really… Naruto has finally hooked up with Ino… Haha! I told him that I wasn't the one for him! He was just too plain stubborn!"

Kiba laughed happily, his eyes narrowing quite handsomely…

"Good for him…"

After a silence which seemed to last forever, the brown haired boy returned to his previous position and smiled sarcastically, quite obvious that he was holding another emotion other than happiness.

"I really AM stupid… I should have left it at that…"

The green eyed medic-nin blinked with confusion,

"What are you talking about?"

"Of course he's better! Who am I kidding? And that last one… I should have just nodded and said to him "you're right Naruto."… but noooo, I have to be such a stupid bastard and act all tough when I'm not."

Kiba said loudly, his voice tainted with more than just sarcasm.

"Kiba-san…"

DOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOG

**Sakura's POV**

**You're so stupid you know??? Look at him! A month!!! And he still hasn't forgotten!!! That's it!!! Tell him… and NOW!!!!**

_Leave me alone…_

I lowered my head and sighed deeply, trying to find the right words to comfort my now, close friend.

"Umm… He's not always right you know… Maybe he's better in some things, but you should be better in other things too… it's just that you haven't figured out what."

I clenched my fists shut and neared the boy's lying figure, my eyes now fixed on his face.

I never realized it before, but he had such mesmerizing features… those canine fangs, the hair, and THAT smile… Oh how I would love for him to smile like that again.

"Yeah? Well, looks like they're never going to be discovered… and I don't care… It's selfish of me to want to be better than a friend of mine… Maybe he IS better than me… so?"

His voice was now full of an emotion I had never heard in him in all the years I've known the Inuzuka.

"But you're still upset about something… am I right, Kiba-san?"

He looked away then sighed out, "No girl looks at me… I'm not desperate, that'd be perverted… but am I really that disgusting? Is it because I come from a clan which has everything to do with dogs?"

My eyes widened with his words… so THAT'S what he thought? No…No… No… How could he think like that? If that's how he feels...Oh my god... that means... I have to… Kami-sama… please help me…

DOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDOG

His dark eyes looked straight at the tips of the green grass, not ashamed at all for telling the pink girl how he felt, he owed her anyways… so he might as well open up to her a bit more.

As his hands reached up to be placed on top of his forehead, he felt two hands being placed on top of his chest, quickly making the canine owner's cheeks turn red.

"S-Sakura…???"

Her face was now red too from her sudden actions… she must really care for her to actually touch him… so she should just take it out right?

"Don't think like that… There's nothing wrong with having dogs in your life… I'd do anything to have a dog like Akamaru, Hell, if you weren't my friend… I bet I'd steal him for a few days just for the company…"

Kiba stayed silent, his body getting tense from the soft touches the pink haired kunochi was applying to his chest.

"What I'm trying to say is… Uhh… Ummm…. That is…."

Kiba smirked at this and said sarcastically, "So that's what you're trying to say? Uhh? Ummm? That is? How interesting Sakura-hime… do say more…"

The girl snorted and playfully pinched the brown haired boy's arm, making him laugh silently…

"Well ,it's just that… Uhh… Naruto was not right on that day… wh-when he said that you w-would never get me to look at you?... He was very wrong…"

Before she could finish, the Inuzuka interrupted her and said, "I know… I know… you looked at me, you're looking at me now… you're saying literally right?"

Sakura shook her head, "I'm not you, Kiba-san… what I mean to say was that… I looked at you… I looked your way and watched you for one whole month… After that day, I couldn't help but watch you from afar since your eyes seemed so distant after that day… I guess Naruto's words really got to you…"

"You're a friend… what else would you do? If you didn't care, that'd just show what kind of a crappy person you are… but thanks anyways…"

The canine owner stated out boringly, his body no longer liking the touch of the girl beside him.

"God Kiba!!! Do I have to spell it out for you??? You're hearing is supposed to be good!!! What the hell is wrong with you??? I'm trying to say something here!!!"

The green eyed medic-nin shouted angrily, now clenching her fists right above Kiba's chest…

"Which is…???"

Sakura's green eyes shone with both anger and happiness as she jumped and pounced onto Kiba's strong body…

"Kiba!!! I LOVE YOU!!! God! Is it THAT hard for you to understand??? I love you… and I have been in love with you for two weeks now!!! I love you… I love you…"

Tears started to roll down the girl's cheeks, tears of what? Don't ask…

The boy's eyes widened with surprise as he held onto the pink haired girl's body… A confession? Someone was confessing to him?? OH MY KAMI-SAMA!!!!

Not a second later, Kiba had already attacked the girl's soft lips, sucking it until it was bruised with love and care… Tongues… now that was another thing… Sakura never imagined that she'll ever be able to have a perfect kiss… but she did! And oh, how much she loved it…

Kiba separated himself from her although it was very hard to do so, but he did it to do one simple thing… Smile… That smile which he had gotten from his mother…

The apprentice's green eyes filled with tears of joy as she attacked HIS lips now, asking… No, begging for entrance…

Kiba smiled into the passionate kiss… finally finding out that he indeed was better than Naruto… He had won Haruno Sakura's heart… what else was there to be better at?

The kiss lasted for god knows how long, Kiba's mind rotating with one single phrase which he was sure to say once the war between mouths was finished…

_Sakura-hime… I love you…

* * *

_

**May: **I actually liked that… Never heard of this pairing so it was a challenge… especially the characters… I didn't want to be too OOC so yeah… how was it?

Anyways, thanks for reading… and remember! Just like this fanfic, if you ever have a favorite pairing in one of the anime categories I know (see my profile) just tell me… I'll happily do either a oneshot or twoshot for you .

Arigato again for reading, and may you all have happy lives… (how lame)

Reviews are not needed but loved .… hahahaha...

Ja ne


End file.
